


Up Against a Wall (Next Time)

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguments, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Peter's attack strategy get's them in trouble mid-battle. Had he only listened to Harley, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Up Against a Wall (Next Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was like half asleep but oh my god  
> prompt: "Bite me"

“This wouldn’t have fucking happened if you had just  _ listened  _ to me!”

“Oh sure, like your plan would have been so much better.”

Harley slammed his fist against the wall of the cave they were stuck in. Their coms had shorted out too, so now they couldn’t even call for help. “It might have been! We might not have gotten buried in a cave if you’d even been willing to compromise!”

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Peter rolled his eyes. “Stop acting like this is my fault.”

He took a deep breath and counted to 10. “Well it’s not  _ my  _ fault. And no one else is stuck here. And whose idea was it to try and fly under the radar and sneak up on the bad guys from underneath?”

“Oh my god, what is your problem?”

“You’re a control freak, Peter. You’re such a fucking control freak that you can’t even get out of that pretty little head of yours enough to hear what other people have to say. I wouldn’t be surprised if it gets you killed one day.” He glanced around the cavernous space again, looking for something, anything, to get them out. “Hell, it might even be today if you’re lucky, and you’ll take me out with you. A 2 for 1 special.”

“Watch your mouth.”

He hadn’t noticed Peter walking up to him, backing him into the wall. His eyes were dark, dangerous, and Harley was all too willing to feed the flames. 

“Bite me.”

If Peter had looked angry before, now he was downright furious. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I? Everything from missions to AcaDec to our work at SI is controlled by  _ you _ . You don’t compromise. You don’t let people in. And you sure as hell don’t know when to stop and slow down. And god forbid you be forced to deal with the consequences to your actions.” 

Harley was seething now, he knew it. He could barely see he was so pissed. Did Peter deserve his anger? Maybe not, but it was true just the same. 

“You need to Shut. The fuck. Up.”

“I told you. Bite. Me.”

Peter stared at him in complete silence. Harley wasn’t going to be entirely surprised if he punched him. 

He turned away, going to walk away from Harley, before apparently decided against it. 

Harley was ready though, catching the fist that was swung at his head and spinning them so that Peter’s back was against the wall. He gasped. 

“Are you so fucking stupid that you really think hurting me is going to make this any better?” 

Peter sighed, but ultimately shook his head.

“Then why lash out?”

“You’d wanna punch your own face in if you met yourself, Harley.”

Harley snorted. “Oh sure, and you’d probably strangle yourself if you had to deal with you for even a few minutes.”

He rolled his eyes. “I can’t be that bad.”

“You are absolutely that bad.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Okay, if I promise to not hit you again, will you please let me go?”

“Only if you promise me one thing.”

“Okay?”

“After we get out of here, after we get home, once we’ve cooled down a little, we need to have an actual conversation about your control problems. Deal?”

“One condition.”

“What?”

“Next time you pin me against the wall, it had better be to make out with me.”

Harley felt his brain short out. “Uh huh.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled, we should probably try to find a way out of here. Between all your yelling, I think I felt a draft, and unless you have any bright ideas, I think finding the source is our best chance at getting out of here.” 

He stepped back to let Peter pass, hardly even thinking of escape anymore. 

_ Next time? _

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
